parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 12.
Cast * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Red Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Red Yoshi * Yellow Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Yoshi * Pink Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Pink Yoshi * Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Blue Yoshi * Light Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Black Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Black Yoshi * White Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as White Yoshi * Connor as Balloon Bully * Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Huffin Puffin * Sandy (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Miss Warp * Inverness (from TT) as Neurons * Ben as Poochy * The Green Trucks as Power Bees * The Blue Trucks as Snakes * Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as White Shy Guy * Jose Carioca and Panchito (from The Three Caballeros) as Dragons * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Ghost Riders * Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Baby Bowser * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cloud N Candy * Sixteen (from RWS) as Inviso * Zurg (from Toy Story 2) as Cloudjin * Old Stuck Up (From RWS) as Don Bongo * D199 (from RWS) as Bone Dragons * The Diesel Shunter (from RWS) as Snorkel Snake * The Breakdown Crane as Slug * and more Transcript * White Percy: There! I'm restored to full running condition. (puffs left to collect some eggs and climbs upward past the sharp spinners trying to kill him and pushes a button to get some coins and collects two melons. He pounds on his way once again and collects more melons past some flying buttons and gets more coins while speeding up a bit to get some more coins. He goes through a door to eat a blue guy and gets a key and heads back to where he is) * (White Percy grabs an umbrella and jumps down and activates the chute to fly down to keep himself safe from the rain trying to pour on him. He collects a few melons and two warps and heads to where he was and opens the door to go through. He heads onward and gets hit by some spikes and jumps over them to get another melon. After he heads into another room, he jumps over the black pit below, and flies onward by bouncing on, and arrives to jump onto a floating platform with a balloon blowing up. White Percy gets all the coins and all the fruit in the room, and hops off the balloon to eat a Shy Guy, and heads through a doorway. As he arrives at a race challenge, Percy is only able to collect four melon packages, and speeds his way to the top as carefully as he might, overwise he would fall apart, thanks to his canine buddy, Ben. After getting more melons, White Percy gets a warp, and heads through back to where he was, and gets another melon. He hurries all the way back to get all the apples he eats to complete the level) * Singing Puppet Man: What have we here? Thomas’s little friend! I have friends too! Let’s all play together! Better play nice, because I hate guests throwing Bob-bombs at my ceiling. (White Percy activates his lightsabers while Singing Puppet Man activates his lightsaber. Percy's sabers hit Puppet's) You are a fool to face me alone. * White Percy: Think you can kill us this time? (Puppet bumps White Percy to the ground, causing Percy to his left saber to stop Puppet's getting into him) * Singing Puppet Man: Here’s MY poem: I’m the King, you green-guy. I’ll smash you now so say ‘goodbye’. * White Percy: Thomas defeated you before. I will kill you this time. (force throws Puppet into the wall) I've always been stronger than you. * Singing Puppet Man: (while fighting White Percy) Still you fail to defeat me. If you wish to play at being a hero, so be it. (gets kicked in the face, and as White Percy's sabers slash at him, Puppet swings his saber to block the blow from White Percy's sabers) You are a dead guy. * White Percy: You lie! (slashes at Puppet) * Singing Puppet Man: Look around you. You are expandable. (White Percy slashes Puppet's weapon into pieces, leaving Puppet to lie on the ground, hurt) Yeeeeow! This hurts! I hate you, you puny little engines. I'll give you back your Super Stupid Tree! Besides, its fruits taste rotten to me! (leaves his castle before the story ends) * Percy: That's all folks! Category:Daniel Pineda